The Life Of A Chu
by WhisperOfFate
Summary: This is a story about a Pikachu. A Pikachu who meets...another Pokémon. Enjoy. (YIFF/YAOI/NO ANTHRO/18 )


It's hot.

The burning sun makes it impossible to stand up, let alone walk around. At least for the pikachu.

He lays there on his sun lounger, being fried like french fries, toasted like warm, crispy toast. He lingers around and watches his surroundings. The waves crash against the sandy banks, Wingull flap around above him and various Pokémon hop, run, dash and dig around in the sand.

He makes the very exhausting effort of raising his paw in order to draw circles into it. The chu thinks about joining them, but the heat makes him make a decision pretty fast.

If anyone asked him to describe himself, he wouldn't be talking very long.

Although he is a rather adventurous and curious type, he has a fatal problem with...others. He feels insecure when meeting new Pokémon. After starting to stutter when asked something, he often crosses his arms and can't keep eye contact. Maybe that is the reason why he only has so little friends? This day is just like most days. He sits alone and watches the others. But it isn't a big deal for him anymore.

He is used to it.

It started way back, when he was a little Pichu. In kindergarten, to be precise. He got up like every morning, ate his breakfast and went there by bus. The nurse Chansey was already waiting for them in front of the building, welcomed them and lead them to the garden. There he played with his close friends Marill and Pidgeot, just like any ordinary day. They were building an enormous sandcastle, when the nurse suddenly blew a whistle and everybody ran off in different directions, indicating a spontaneous round of chase. Pokémon rushed around hastily, their arms stretched into the air, screaming happily. The tiny Pichu, lost in the masses of animals around him, pulled himself together and dashed away from the sandbox.

They laughed and laughed, tumbled and fell, each trying to avoid being caught. It was all too merry and fun to be good. The small chu was pushed around from side to side, poked and squashed between bodies and tails, when suddenly, a hand reached out through the masses and darted towards the Pichu's cheek.

What many do not know, is that every electricity Pokémon has an extremely sensitive spot somewhere on their body, wether it is a small black spot on the lower side of a Voltorb, the wingtip of a Zapdos or the distinctive red cheeks of the chu bloodline.

Unfortunately, that little paw reaching through the crowd touched exactly that red cheek on the Pichu's face. That did it. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. He felt a small tingling sensation, then he began to twitch and shake as electricity collected at his cheeks.

"WATCH OUT!"

Completely losing control of himself, the inevitable happened.

All Pokémon around him screamed, not out of fun, but of fear. They turned around and ran away from the charged chu, but in vain. A fairly large ball of blue electricity, twitching, turning and winding in the air around him was set free in all directions, sending arms of blue pain towards his fellow Pokémon.

The only thing that could be heard were a few quiet moans and faint groans around the campus. Everywhere on the green grass lay Pokémon, scattered like dropped cards, brizzling, cracking and frying like finished wieners. Even the Chansey was downed in the very corner of the garden.

In the middle of all them stood an embarrassed Pichu, his one arm holding the other, staring at the ground and his cheeks even more red than normally. He stayed there helplessly, avoiding any eye contact.

Slowly, the first Pokémon got up from the ground.

"What the hell was that?!"

A small Meowth rose from the grass, wiped off some of his burned skin and glanced at the chu.

"What was that for?" called out an Abra, which had been shocked on a swing and was now tangled up in its chains.

The Pichu was holding back tears and quickly looked away.

"I...I'm so-"

"Another one of your days, hu?" said a Rattata, which had just gotten out of the ruins of Pichu's sandcastle.

"N-no...I...I didn't mean to..."

"Keep your whining to yourself, baby! And please: Next time you want to play with us, wear a plastic bag on your face. That would be better for everybody, you understand?" answered the Rattata in an unmistakable tone.

"I...I..."

The Pokémon turned away and abandoned the poor chu. Tears had meanwhile made their way to his eyes and over his face, a stream of tears which didn't seem to end. The little Pichu also couldn't hold back silent sobbing sounds, so he turned away and hid his face under his tiny paws.

Pikachu shakes at the memories of that day, but, as said before, he got used to being the outsider. He spent too many nights wailing in his bed, so he turns off the sorrow and continues to draw his sandy circles.

With the last warm rays of light sets the sun, and the beach is dipped in a light orange red. The chu sits up and starts to gather his stuff in order to pack it away. While sunk in thoughts about what to cook himself today, he notices someone walking by. As he raises his head, his gaze suddenly locks on that someone. Pikachu can't believe what his eyes are seeing and he guffaws.

At the shore, where the salty water hits the hot sand, hops a Pokémon. A Jigglypuff, protecting its pink face from the sun with a big hat, tiptoeing through the wet sand. Rays of light dance around her, forcing her to blink and hide her beautiful, innocently glowing eyes. The chu gazes at her, bewitched by her graceful movements. He loses himself in her eyes, and as she suddenly glances over to him, he blushes hard, but still can't look away. Never before did he see such beauty. He imagines himself walking over to her and taking her paw, telling her just how beautiful she is.

Because he is striving in romantic thoughts, he doesn't see it coming. A volleyball hits him with high speed, smacking him right in his face before he is knocked back, off of his sun lounger. The chu eats sand.

All the Pokémon around him stop with whatever they were doing and stare at him. The Pikachu spits the sand out of his mouth and gets up quickly. Eyes watch him. He brushes the sand out of his fur and hopes that what happened was unseen. Silence. The chu looks over to the volleyball pitch, where a Squirtle is standing with mouth wide open. Then the Squirtle bursts out laughing, and the whole beach joins him.

A wave of laughter hits the Pikachu. The beach giggles and chuckles, and some Pokémon have tears in their eyes. A vulpix and her girlfriends bend over, laughing at him and mocking him. "Wow, do you know just how stupid that actually looked?", she says before losing it again.

An Eevee drops into the sand and rolls around, holding hers stomach while ringing for air.

The Jigglypuff holds her paw in front of her mouth, giggles quietly and looks away.

The Pikachu doesn't even try to respond to that reaction. He stuffs his remaining junk into his backpack and throws it over his shoulder. He wants to walk away, but is held back by somebody grabbing his shoulder. "Oh what is it, for fucks sake?", he says before even turning round.

Behind him, still holding him, stands a Charmander. He is fairly strong for his age, for his shoulder is aching under the touch. The Charmander smiles. "Hey there, where are you off to?" He grins. "If you're just here to make a fool of me, then please, get off.", the chu responds, already in the motion of turning back round to walk away. "No wait!", he says, before the other can go. The beach meanwhile calmed down a bit, only a few still giggle quietly.

The Pikachu gives in and turns around. By tilting his head, he indicates that what is about to come better be good. The Charmander looks satisfied and smiles. "What's the matter?"

The chu looks puzzled. "I mean, why are you going home?" The other glares at him. "Well, guess why? Maybe because the sun is too hot for me? Maybe because I left my suntan at home? Or maybe because I just made a complete fool of myself in front of the whole beach?"

The Charmander twitches a bit at the loudness of the answer. „No need to shout like that...", he says. „Well, I just wanted to say hello, but it looks like you're not up for a talk right now. Will I see you here tomorrow?", the fire Pokemon asks. The Pikachu, tired and still a bit embarrassed, doesn't really care what the strange fellow in front of him is talking about. He just nods, hoping that that was the right answer to give and that this conversation would end quickly. „Great", the Charmander smiles. „Until tomorrow, then." The chu gives a quick wave, turns around and trotts away through the deep sand.

Behind his back, the Charmander eyes him as he stomps away.

He gazes at him for a while.

And grins.


End file.
